The Case of the Franks
Summary Seth and Summer come upon a fortune teller who's predictions makes the two question whether they are truly meant for each other. Ryan gets back in touch with his father (with a little help from Taylor). When the two teens discover a love connection between Frank and Julie despite her pending engagement, a Valentine's competition is sparked between "Team Bullet" and "Team Frank". Meanwhile, with a new baby on the way, Kirsten finds herself dwelling on an old secret involving Jimmy Cooper. Pilot Valentine's day is approaching and Taylor is stunned since Ryan wants just hang out without any particular celebration. She gets suspicious as soon as she sees an address by Ryan's bed. Ryan waves it off, it's nothing important and it does not concern any other girl. In fact, it turns out Ryan was right; when Taylor checks it out, Frank Atwood shows up. Taylor tells him she happened to find his address in Ryan's room, and Frank is happy to know that Ryan did write it down, even though he has never called. Kirsten gets nostalgic. She remembers when she got pregnant. She was only 18, and her boyfriend was Jimmy Cooper. Kirsten aborted, without telling him, and then she went to Berkeley, because she needed a fresh start. Taylor wants Frank and Ryan have a chance to bond, so she sets up a dinner. During dinner, Julie, Bullit and Kaitlin show up. After noticing how Julie and Frank acted, Taylor and Ryan are pretty sure there is/was romance in the air. At first, Ryan isn't that thrilled about the whole thing, but then Julies catches up with him and tells him, even though it's over with Frank, she wants Ryan to know he is a good guy. "I've been with my share fair of bad guys, and your father isn't one of them". So, Ryan starts changing his mind and joins Taylor in what she named "Team Franks", whose aim is to make Bullit and Julie break up so that Frank and Julie could get an opportunity. As soon as Kaitlin finds out of Taylor's idea, the war between "Team Franks" and "Team Bullit" can get started. A psychic tells Summer and Seth that Summer's future is with George. Besides Seth finds out that the poem about "The Little Mermeid" which made Seth fell in love with Summer when he was eight was actually Taylor's. From that point on, they both start wondering if they meant to be. After talking to Kirsten, they understand that all they have to know is that they love each other a lot. In the end, Taylor and Ryan manages to drive Julie where there is Frank's Valentine surprise: a hot dog stand, which reminds them where they are from. And how far they could go. Frank claims he doesn't have much to offer her, but he does have his love. In that moment Kaitlin shows up and Julie says to him: "I have only one daughter left and she loves Bullit, even if I don't". Then, she gets in the car and drives away next to Kaitlin. Meanwhile, Kirsten tells Sandy what happened so many years before. She said it was a very bad moment but then, at Berkeley, he met the love of her life. Sandy of course, which assures him. Kaitlin tells her mother that Bullit prepared for her the biggest surprise ever, but she doesn't seem thrilled. Kaitlin understands she can't keep on like this and lets her mother go. And during the next scene we see Julie getting out of the limo and coming over Frank. Guest Starring *Gary Grubbs as Gordon Bullit *Kevin Sorbo as Frank Atwood *Ellen Hollman as Young Kristen *Max Greenfield as Young Sandy *Graham Miller as Young Jimmy *Samantha Figura as Young Taryn *Chelsea Smith as Young Summer *Bella Thorne as Young Taylor *Tristan Price as Young Seth *Conner Webb as Young Luke *Kerby Moore as Young Holly *Wayne Dalglish as Brad Ward *Corey Price as Eric Ward Music *"Theme From Picnic (Moonglow)" by Frank Chacksfield & His Orchestra *"Talk About the Passion" by R.E.M. *"Wannabe" by Spice Girls (performed by young Summer Roberts) *"Start Today Tomorrow" by Youth Group *"Unaware" by The Midway State Memorable Quotes Ryan: Ah, that's war, b****! Kaitlin (pretends to sob): God Ryan! How can you be so mean? I'm only 15! Ryan: Oh...Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Kaitlin (stops pretending to sob): Me either. You're going down. ______________________________________________ Adult Summer: I remember that day... (flashback to 1998) Young Summer: Ok, Holly, watch this - (dancing and singing) Yo I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want. Young Holly: Oh my God, Summer! You really are Scary Spice. Eww, Taylor Townsend alert! Or more like Taylor Dorksend. Young Taylor: Hey Summer, are you finished with your poem? Young Summer: What poem? Young Taylor: The original poem we're reading out loud. We're going in alphabetical order and we're on 'R.' I already finished mine, even though I'm a 'T.' I may spend my night doing a polish. Teacher: Ok, we're going to start today with more readings of your original poems. Who are we up to? Summer Roberts? Summer? Young Summer: Give me your poem. Young Taylor: Summer! Have you no ethics what so ever? Young Summer: Okay, You can come to my birthday party! Young Taylor: Really?? OK!! ____________________________________________________ Seth: But this mermaid poem, it's our roots, it's our mythology. Summer: What if our mythology is a sham? Something that we invented? What if we are each others 'Jimmy Cooper'? Seth: What? Summer: You know, the one before the one... the one that you think is right before you meet your 'Sandy Cohen.' Seth: Wait, are we saying that because Taylor wrote the poem she's my Sandy Cohen? Because as delicious of a twist as that would be it's not going to happen. Summer: No, what I'm saying is what if we're not destined to be together? (Pause, Seth Takes a Deep Breath) That is your cue, Seth, to say that I am wrong. I'm wrong, right? Cue. Say it. I'm wrong, right? Seth: I don't know anymore. Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called "The Destiny" but the title was changed in favor of the more comedic "The Case of The Franks", a reference to Julie's 'Ailment'. *In "The Ties That Bind", Kirsten hinted she had an abortion. In the 1985 flashback, it was revealed she aborted Jimmy's offspring. *The GEORGE representative, Paul, is played by Michael Schur, the husband of this episode's writer, J. J. Philbin. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes